


This Wasn't the Plan

by Poledancingdinos



Series: Syverson x Reader [2]
Category: Sand Castle (2017)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Panic Attacks, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poledancingdinos/pseuds/Poledancingdinos
Summary: You find out that you're pregnant while your husband Sy is still overseas so you hatch a plan to make him feel included.
Relationships: Captain Syverson (Sand Castle)/Reader
Series: Syverson x Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001223
Kudos: 15





	This Wasn't the Plan

You had never thought it was possible to be absolutely ecstatic, confused, terrified, sad and furious all at once, yet there you were, sitting in your car in the parking lot of your GP, a stack of pregnancy leaflets and a prescription for prenatal vitamins on your lap, crying your eyes out.

You and your husband had always talked about how, one day, when he would come home from deployment, for good, the two of you would find a nice house, have a few kids and raise them together until you were old and grey. Your family home was supposed to be something bigger than that tiny two bedroom you’d moved into after getting married when you were both dirt-poor and your careers were barely taking off. Sy was supposed to be home to watch you swell from his seed and to take care of the both of you like he’d promised you on your wedding day. Everything was wrong.

You already loved the tiny pinprick growing inside of you with every fiber of your being, but you couldn’t help but be upset that Sy wouldn’t be there to share the journey. He would miss all the firsts. He would miss seeing them be born. He would even miss the first few months of their life.

Your doctor had said you were about four weeks along which meant your birth control had failed in the last two weeks that Sy was home and you were already pregnant when he left. There were 36 weeks of pregnancy remaining then about 14 more weeks before Sy would be home and you were determined to have him feel as close to you and included as possible throughout it all. With a renewed sense of purpose, you wiped your cheeks, and drove home to start planning your mission.

A quick trip to the closest mall provided you with everything you needed for the next 11 months. You bought a new camera with a tripod, a flexible measuring tape, a small, light-weight photo album, construction paper and colored pens.

When you got home, you picked out a loose-fitting tank top and a pair of pajama shorts with a stretchy waist and lined up the tripod so the camera would be focused on your midsection. After a few adjustments, you marked the floor with a bit of tape and took your first picture, setting the timer and raising your top so your stomach was exposed. You measured your waist and wrote the number down in a little hand-made chart with the day’s date.

You repeated the process every Saturday and every Wednesday for a month then printed out the first eight pictures, placing them in the photo album with the colorful chart of your measurements and a photo from your first sonogram on which you stuck a small post-it arrow to show the blob that was your unborn child.

You hadn’t heard from Sy at all since his departure, but it was often like that in the first months of his deployments. He had a lot of responsibilities and you knew that no news was good news.

You prepared a little box, wrapping each gift in paper and numbering them. First was the card in which you gave strict orders to open the rest of the gifts somewhere private, the second was a pocket-sized baby name dictionary and the last was the photo album. Your plan was to send him pictures every month that he could then add to the album to follow along and feel more included. You just hopped it would be enough.

***

To say that Sy had been busy when he got back overseas was an understatement. He’d been thrown straight into the middle of a shitstorm of a fight with the local militants and they had kept the whole camp on its toes.

He found your care package on his desk one evening after coming back from yet another gunfight. He fell into his chair, still in full tactical gear, grime covering every inch of exposed skin. He set his helmet down on the desk and pulled out some wet wipes to clean his hands before he could get anything else dirty.

He was exhausted and he really should have gone straight to bed, but he was desperate to have that little sliver of home. You didn’t often send him more than letters so whatever was in the box had to be important.

He pulled his knife from his belt, opening it with a flic of the wrist, and methodically cut the tap. He frowned, seeing a card and two other individually wrapped parcels each with a number from one to three. He picked up the card assuming one meant it should be opened first.

_“Sy, please open these alone and in the order that was intended._

_If I don’t hear from you before this reaches you, all you need to know is that I love you with all my heart and I wish you could be here with me._

_\- Mrs. Syverson”_

Sy smiled at the card. You only called yourself Mrs. Syverson when he was on deployment. It was your way of keeping his mind from getting the best of him. It was a subtle reminder of your love for each other and the vows that you had taken all those years ago.

He moved on to the second item, carefully peeling back the tape and unfolding the paper. He took the small yet thick book in his hands staring at the cover. He knew very well what it was, well the title was right there, but he also instantly knew what it meant and that thought shut down his sleep-deprived mind. _He’d knocked you up and left you behind to deal with it alone._

The book dropped to the floor with a loud thud as he pushed his chair back and leaned his elbows on his knees with his face in his hands, sobbing quietly. When his breathing evened out again, he noticed the dirt from his face had transferred to his hands, making him curse and storm out of his office to get cleaned up, guilt-ridden mind completely forgetting to look through the last part of the package.

***

Nine days after mailing the box you received your first call from the captain, or at least you guessed it was him since no one spoke back once you answered the phone, only hearing heavy breathing from the other end of the line.

“Sy? Baby, is that you?”

“I’m so sorry, Darlin’.”

_Oh. That was definitely not a happy voice._

“What? Sy, what are you talking about? Did you get the box?”

“Yeah, I got the box. I’m so sorry I left you, this is all my fault.”

Your heart sank. Despite everything you’d tried, he still blamed himself for not being there. You tried shifting his focus to something else.

“Sy, aren’t you excited? I thought…” He cut you off before you could finish.

“How the hell can I be excited knowin’ that I ain’t gonna be there to take care of my girl? Knowin’ that you’re gonna have to do this all on your own and I ain’t gonna be a part of it until I don’t know how long after our baby is born.” He wasn’t crying but you could feel all his pain from the raspiness of his voice.

“Four months,” you whispered, all your courage having been squandered by his outburst.

“What?”

“They’ll be four months old when you get back. I wasn’t that far along when you left as you can see.”

“See? See what, Darlin’, I won’t actually get to see ya until almost a year from now.”

That’s when it clicked. You breathed a sigh of relief, looking down at your not yet showing belly, and wrapping a protective hand over it anyway.

“Baby, did you open the last part of your gift?”

You heard shuffling on the other side of the phone followed by a curse.

“Uh, no. I guess I forgot to look after I got washed up. Hold on.”

There was more shuffling, a loud thump and some squeaking, probably from that terrible chair he always complained about.

“Alright, I’ve got it.”

“Well then open it, Cap.”

You heard the exact moment he understood the third part of his surprise. At first, he groaned, like the insatiable man that he was, but then he got choked up when he understood the implication.

“You’re gonna take pictures every few days?” he asked hopefully.

“That’s the plan. I’ll send them to you every once in a while, and you can fill them in yourself.”

“Every week, send ‘em every week.” _There it was that was his happy tone._ Hearing him finally sound excited made you smile.

“Alright, I promise.” You sniffed, getting a little teary eyed yourself. “Sy, I know this wasn’t the plan, but I’m still excited about it and knowing that you were on board would really make it easier for me.”

“You thought I wasn’t gonna be on board with this?”

“Well… you had me scared for a second there.”

“Fuck, of course I’m happy. I’ve wanted ya pregnant since our first date, I just reckoned I’d be there to see it.”

You laughed at that remark. He had hidden it well back then but after the wedding he’d stopped being subtle about his desire for you to be the mother of his kids.

“I’ll make sure to keep you updated as much as possible.”

“Next time, come hell or highwater, I’m gonna be there with ya.”

“Sy, this one still looks like a bean and you’re already planning a sibling?”

“ _Siblings_ plural. Imma need to make up for missing this one.”

“You’re incorrigible, Captain.”

“That’s why ya married me, Mama.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://poledancingdinos.tumblr.com/)


End file.
